Shimei Ryomou
Ryomou is a third-year student at Nanyo Academy. She is an odd girl with short blue hair and green eyes, a distinctive beauty mark on her left cheek, and a very strange history, mainly tied to her mysterious left-eye patch, and is always seen wearing fingerless gloves and combat boots. Powerful and a B-rank, she is also one of Nanyo's Big Four. She has a habit of wearing a blue miniskirted French maid outfit, and specializes in submission wrestling moves, throws, and joint attacks which she uses in conjunction with a pair of handcuffs she carries, and is also very proficient in making chi blasts. Her earlier life before she became a fighter is unknown, but is hinted as being tragic and painful. She, Teifu, and Saji have been best friends long before the start of the series, and Ryomou is in love with Saji and cares for Teifu (who loves her). Ryomou has always fought for the fun of it, and considers herself no one's woman. Presumably because of her dragon, she has a minor split personality; one is fairly shy and normal and the other is psychosexual. Her psycho side is not nearly as bad as Ryubi, Sousou and Hakufu. Three years prior to the start of the series, Ryomou fought Ryuubi when her dragon had awakened, and saved her life right before Ryuubi attempted to rip her own heart out. In the process, Ryuubi's dragon possessed Ryomou's left eye, and now perfectly coexists with her. Its power even healed her completely after being mortally wounded and stabbed through the heart by Teni. No other characters seem to be in harmony with their dragons as much as Ryomou, but she still seals it with her eye-patch and is believed to be dying because of it. Very few are aware of this, and it is not stated whether she shares Ryuubi's dragon or now has her own. While she has it, she is as powerful as the other Three Rulers. Her magical eye may be a reference to the Chinese idiom "To look at a person with a new eye," or reevaluate them or not to judge them by their appearance, an idiom attributed to Lu Meng who was as brilliant a scholar as he was a warrior. In the anime series, Ryomou is much more taciturn and serious than her manga counterpart to the point of being almost unemotional, and is not shy or spoony and acts uninterested in relationships (in one scene, she isn't even phased when Saji puts his hand down her shirt and gropes her). Her magatama is also shown as being silver in the first season, and by the second season she is arguably as strong as Kakouen, though she retreats during their first battle in order to protect the Dragon Jade. She does not have a past relationship to Seito and Ryuubi either, instead her dragon appears to be her own, though how she got it remains unknown. She also appears to be closer to Hakufu than she does in the manga, and goes out of her way to help the Nanyo leader whenever she can; in Dragon Destiny, she even went out on her own to find the Dragon Jade to save Hakufu. She was badly injured after being ambushed by Teni until Chouun came to her rescue, but Ryomou awakened her own dragon, defeating Teni. Choun was able to knock out Ryomou, bandage her, and return her to Nanyo after stealing the Dragon Jade. Choun stated that if Ryomou had not been injured during the awakening of her dragon, Ryomou might have been able to defeat her. Ryomou managed to recover to full strength and played a part in the Battle of Red Cliffs, defeating Kakouen. She is now working along with Hakufu in a cosplay cafe, dressed as a cat-eared maid and wearing a heart-shaped eye-patch, though she and Hakufu lost that job and numerous others in Great Guardians because of Ryomou's clumsiness and beating on customers. Ryomou's dragon, unlike Hakufu's, did not go back into hibernation after Red Cliffs, and it is revealed to be killing her. Trivia *Bust: 85cm - Waist: 58cm - Hips: 86cm Gallery Ryomou and Sonsaku 2.jpg Ryomou and Sonsaku 3.jpg Ryomou School.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Nanyo Academy